Kayley's Secret
by BluePixieOfTheGalaxy
Summary: Kayley Emory, has a secret. Someone is trying to uncover it and dispose of her. Follow her on a perlious journey to discover who she really is and who wants to dispose of her. Arthur/OC, Merlin/Morgana, OC/OC. Rated T for some violence. R&R if you wanna.
1. The Great Escape

**Author's Note: This is just a thought bubble and ****Phoenixflower17 and Phantomwolf1118 had said it would be cool to keep the idea going... so yeah! Hope you guys enjoy this short little first chapter. I have not given up on my other stories but this was blocking my creative flow. I have too much stuff to think about right now. Let me know what you think! Disclaimer**_: Don't own BBC's Merlin_

Kayley's Secret Chapter 1: The Great Escape

"I can't believe he did that to me! How dare he try to marry me off to Malin, that selfish, disgusting pig!" Kayley Emory stormed, as she paced the room.

"He cannot be all that bad. I mean, you did not need to punch him and walk off." Kayley's only friend, Melisande Alevi said cheerfully.

"Oh! Believe me Melisande, he is. Once when he came to visit, he nearly kissed me. Then when I refused to leave with him, he threatened me. He said that I would 'rue the day I rejected him.' So he deserved to get punched in the face."

"Why don't you live with Darian in Camelot? Then you would be kingdoms away from here and Malin. Plus you will get to be with your brother, whom you have not seen in ages!"

"You know… That is not a bad idea. I have never been out of Narravo, let alone Camelot. I believe it is time for a change, don't you think?" asked Kayley.

"Yes!" Melisande yelled.

Kayley gave her a glare that said 'Shut up or be quiet!'

"Oh…right, sorry. Yes!" She whispered.

Kayley laughed. "So first things first, we need to cut my hair. It is too long, at least for my taste. We also cannot have people recognizing me."

"Oh! I will cut it for you! I have always wanted to cut your hair! How short do you want it?"

"At least to me shoulder."

Melisande nodded causing her blonde hair bobbling. She grabbed a pair of scissors that were laying on Kayley's vanity.

About five minutes later, Melisande put the scissors down. She turned Kayley to face the mirror and she stood back, admiring her handiwork.

Kayley's long brown reddish hair was now up to her shoulders and was layered. Kayley picked up a string that was lying around and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. It was still here, but a lot shorter. She dropped her hair and ran her fingers through. Nice and untangled.

"Meli! I love it! It is bloody brilliant! I am sure no one will recognize me. You are a genius! This is perfect!" Kayley hugged Melisande and started jumping up and down.

Melisande laughed. "Glad you like it Kay! Now come on! We have to get you out of here."

Kayley pulled her cloak around her and fastened the clasp. "Meli! Why can you not come with me? I would rather have you come with me than stay with Darian. He will hardly be there. He will be working all the time. You know how he is."

"Kay! That is not fair. You know why I cannot go, my father will be expecting me home. I cannot disappear. I-."

"Neither can I!" Kayley interrupted.

"I cannot abandon my mother with him. She would be absolutely miserable without me. He wants to try and marry me off, if I do not find someone by my next birthday! I am in the same position as you!" Melisande finally took a breath.

Kayley looked down. "Fine Meli, I understand. You should do something about your father. He is ruining our plans."

"I wish Kay, I wish."

Kayley gave her a sad smile but all of a sudden, her brown eyes had that determined look.

"Well when I get settled in Camelot, I will see if I can get you there."

Melisande rolled her eyes. "You will do no such thing! Now go, before they realize that you are missing."

With that said, Melisande pushed Kayley out the door and into the dark corridor. Kayley proceeded down the corridor without getting caught by the guards that surrounded the city.

Ever since Narravo had got threatened by one of the neighboring kingdoms, guards were on duty night and day. There was never a time where there would be no guards. The city was flooded with them.

Kayley could hear the clanking of the chain-mail get louder and louder. She looked around to try and find someplace where she could hide. She slipped in an alcove in the wall and watched as the guard marched by.

She let go of the breath she didn't know she had been holding. She quickly stepped out of the alcove and made her way down the stairs and to the door closest to her. When she opened it, it slowly creaked open, making her wince every time it would creak. She finally got it open and was through it, when the guard that had already passed her, noticed that someone was trying to sneak out of the kingdom.

The guard ran after Kayley, but by the time he was anywhere near close to yell, the door was already closed once more and Kayley was on the move. She couldn't afford any more mistakes like that.

Kayley ran to the stables and climbed on Jasmine, her horse that was already prepared by Melisande earlier that morning. She urged Jasmine forward, passing the sleeping stable boy and onto the dark streets of Narravo.

Kayley could see the gates, separating her from freedom, only a few more feet away. She was almost there when she heard the castle's bell ringing. Kayley groaned.

'It was that guard that saw me leaving! He must have thought I was a witch or something. I can't let them catch me!'

The guards were charging on their horses after her and there were a few of them standing out by the gates, on lookout for anything odd. Seeing a mysterious person riding a horse out of Narravo looked pretty odd to them. They all shouted and got ready to fire their crossbows at her.

Kayley urged her horse to go faster when she saw the crossbows pointing down at her. She would have to jump the bridge, if she was going to make it. The guards pointed to the drawbridge and it was rising. Kayley gritted her teeth as Jasmine soared through the air and the crossbows trying to rain on them.

Kayley dodged the arrows to the best of her ability. She had made it out of Narravo and was heading to Camelot.


	2. Not so pleasant wake up call

**Author's Note: I'm back! After getting my laptop fixed twice, and getting our new internet server to work, and after being deleted a million times by my computer, I can finally update! Yay! **_Disclaimer: I don't know BBC's Merlin._

Kayley's Secret Chapter 2: Meeting

The next night, there was a treacherous storm, thunder cracked the sky and lightning lit Kayley's path. She saw dark shadows gaining on her. She urged Jasmine faster, trying to get to the forest.

'It is said that the knights of Camelot ride through here. Hopefully they are tonight.' She prayed, as the wind started picking up.

She looked around her and sure enough, there were the shadows with their cloaks billowing in the wind. It seemed that their cloaks were helping them gain speed.

Kayley beat the shadowed people to the entrance of the forest. She felt a sharp pain of something grazing her arm. She looked down, and there was a huge gash that was steadily bleeding. She couldn't press her other hand on it, or she would lose control over the reins. So she continued on deeper into the forest.

Jasmine slowed down into a trot. 'I guess she is tired, now would probably be a good time to find and set up camp. Also to get my arm, somewhat cleaned.'

Kayley led Jasmine into a little clearing, that was grassy and had a stream and she tied Jasmine to the nearest tree that was next to the stream. She undid her bag, she had put on Jasmine, and she placed it by a tree that would provide shelter and protection from most creatures and Mother Nature.

Then Kayley walked over to the water and dropped down by the bank. She proceeded to wash out her wound, and then she tore some material from her dress and wrapped it around her arm and made herself a sling.

'That should hold until I get to Camelot.' She assured herself.

She got up and left to go back to the tree. Once she was there, she opened her bag and pulled out two apples that Melisande had to sneak out of the kitchen. She fed one to Jasmine and then ate the other one. Kayley laid down on the ground, under the tree and used her bag as a pillow. She tightened her cloak around her body and soon fell asleep.

Morning came all too soon for Kayley. She was awoken by the distant sound of horses trotting. They were getting louder and louder by the second.

Kayley jump up at the sound of a horse neighing, when they stop. She turned around to grab her sword that was lying beside the tree, when a sword was pointed at her throat.

She dropped the sword and she was roughly turned and pressed against a tree. There was a man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Kayley was memorized by him. Kayley didn't even hear him call out to her, until she felt the blade of his sword, press deeper into her throat.

"I will ask you again, who are you?"

"Kay..." was all Kayley could muster.

"Kay is it then, well alright Kay, What are you doing in the forest, by yourself?" The man she still didn't know the name of, questioned.

Kayley coughed violently, and gestured to her throat, where the sword remained. The mystery man dropped the sword and kept it pointing at her, as if to be ready to strike her if she made any movement.

Kayley cleared her throat. "That is none of your business. Now who are you? A slimy bandit perhaps?"

The other men, she now noticed, all chuckled.

"What is so funny?" She asked.

"You think I am a bandit? Surely you would not think so low of your rescuer. But it is my business. I am Prince Arthur of Camelot, mind you. Now tell me, what are you doing out here." He replied calmly.

"Well Sire, Surely if I had known that you are indeed Prince Arthur, I would have told you. Excuse me for my misjudgment. I only saw some men and a sword. Forgive me, Sire."

"I can understand why you thought so, so now will you tell me why you are here?"

Kayley nodded. "I was leaving my home and was heading towards Camelot. I just stopped here to rest for a while."

Another man stepped out from behind the guards. "Why were you leaving your home?" He had raven hair and green eyes. He didn't look like a guard type of man, for he didn't have any armor on.

"Merlin! Honestly! Can you get anymore stupid?" Arthur snapped.

Merlin mumbled an apology and stood beside Arthur, taking a fascination of the ground.

Kayley smiled sadly. "You do not have to apologize Merlin. Let's just say I did not fit in there anymore. People of Narravo are very empty-minded and follow the laws of the King, no matter how ruthless it is. After living there with my Mother and Step-father, I decided I did not like it, and like my brother, I ran away."

Arthur's hard gaze, softened at this. "Oh. I am sorry to hear that. What is your brother's name?" Arthur asked.

"Darian. Darian Emory. He moved to Camelot a few years ago. I rarely hear from him anymore. Narravo has been threatened by some of the neighboring kingdoms. This resulted in them placing guards at every corner, every alley, and every gate. Our King is too stubborn that he will not stand down. He is a very foolish King and I will not be led by such." Kayley stomped her foot.

"You speak of treason." Arthur warned.

"Tis not of treason, but of the truth." Kayley corrected.

"Very well then. We are heading back to Camelot, if you would so kindly join us, we can make sure that you arrive to your brother safely." He gestured for Merlin to grab her bags.

"You do not have to bother with those bags. Just leave them by Jasmine and I will get them, thank you." She turned to Arthur. "You know Darian?" She asked.

"Yes, I do. He is a very diligent knight. It is a shame he did not accompany me. He would have been pleased to see you again."

"Yes, he would have. Where is he now?"

"He was sent to help our court physician for the day."

"I see. If you do not mind me asking, my lord, why...how is Darian a knight?" She asked, bewildered.

Arthur laughed. "Well he is allowed to. Your father after all was a knight for-"

"King Uther. Yes, I know that part. But Darian never took an interest in it, until Father had passed. He was not good at all. I could and I did beat him a couple of times. I just cannot believe that he is one."

"Yes well, believe it. He is a great knight. He can rival me."

"Really? Well than Prince Arthur, we shall see how I measure up to you." She placed her bags steadily on Jasmine and mounted her.

"Now boys, which is the best way to Camelot?" She asked with a smile.

Arthur took this opportunity to be smooth. "Follow me." He instructed.

They moved through the forest at a good pace, until Arthur decided to have some fun. He urged his horse to go faster, forcing the knights to also move faster.

"Let's see if you can keep up."

"Oh, I can do more than that!" Kayley laughed. She then, soon was neck to neck with Arthur.

Merlin was a few feet behind them and smiled. 'Arthur really likes her. He needs a challenge and she most certainly is one.' He laughed. 'This is going to be interesting.'

**Author's Note: I changed a few things in Chapter 1. I gave the horse a name and I have also corrected a few things to in that chapter. R&R Please! **


	3. Not so gracefully arrival to Camelot

**Author's Note: So this is Chapter 3 of Kayley's Secret. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed! :D I have a little more time now, so I'll be able to update more. I already have the next chapter written. Hope you enjoy! **_Disclaimer: Don't own BBC's Merlin._

Kayley's Secret Chapter 3: Not so gracefully arrival to Camelot

It was high noon when Arthur thought it was a good place to rest. Not only for Kayley, but for Merlin as well. He had been complaining for about an hour or two that his bottom had been hurting from trying to keep up with Kayley and Arthur.

While Kayley on the other hand, had her wound, which was starting to bleed through the bandage she had made the night before. Luckily for her, nobody had paid any attention to it. Kayley was one of those people that depend mostly on themselves and cannot stand it when others are babying over them.

They had rested at a lake, so for Kayley, this would be a good time for her to redress her wound. That was until one of the guards had interrupted.

"My liege! We must go quickly! We have spotted Trayokian guards crossing the border. I would have already suggested that we meet them halfway and stop them from reaching Camelot, but we have a Lady present and by the looks of her arm, I suggest that we move back to Camelot."

Kayley cringed. 'Bloody hell! How did he find out? I thought I had it well hidden. Lovely I really hope they do not worry to much.'

"Oh this? It is nothing. It is a small harmless scratch. It is nothing serious. I need a little bandage and I will be as good as new. Really! It is nothing to worry over." Kayley said, quickly when Merlin, Arthur, and the guard who had pointed it out, advanced towards her.

"Let us see your arm Kay!" Merlin demanded.

Kayley didn't have any time to respond, because Arthur gently grasped her arm. Merlin looked astonished at Kayley.

"When was the last time you cleaned this?"

"Last night actually."

Arthur unwrapped the cloth from her arm and stared dumbfounded at her.

"This is not just a scratch, you need some medical attention fast!"

"I can assure you, my Lord, that I am fine and it **is **just a scratch and I will not be needing any medical attention. It needs a good cleaning and a good wrapping."

Arthur shook his head disapprovingly and tore the bottom of his shirt, that was hanging out of his armor. He then cupped some water into his hand and started to clean Kayley's wound.

He wrapped the cloth gently around her arm, after he saw her wince.

"Sorry." He whispered to her.

"I'm fine." She lied.

Arthur snorted, but said nothing, as he continued to wrap her arm.

"Sir Leon, if you would assist me, that would be helpful."

"Of course, my Lord. What can I assist you with?"

Arthur picked up Kayley, ignoring her protests, and carried her back to her horse.

"You can gather all of the things and pack them up. We need to get back to Camelot before dark."

Sir Leon looked a little irritated by Arthur's command, but did as he was told.

Arthur carefully placed Kayley on her horse, and untied her from where Merlin had tied them on a branch. He then turned to his own horse and mounted it when Sir Leon had finished preparing the bags for departure.

Arthur rode up to Kayley and began to engage in conversation with her, about Camelot.

"We have the best knights in all of Albion. You should come and watch us practice. It would be an amazing sight." He chuckled.

"I can do better than that, Sire. I could also fight with the knights. As I said before, I know how to sword fight, and I am very skilled with a sword. I would not mind if I could spar against you, my Lord."

Arthur seemed to think for a minute. "Very well then, but I must warn you, I am the best sword fighter in Camelot. We will spar but on one condition."

"What might that be?" She asked, intrigued.

"We will wait until you heal. I do not want to hurt you, more than you already are."

Kayley roller her eyes. "As I have said before, I am perfectly fine, Sire. You do not need to worry over me."

"I have seen your wound and you **need **to get it treated right away. You need to stop being self-efficient."

"Excuse me?" Kayley asked with a bitter tone.

"Or if you prefer the word independent, it is not always good for people to take care of themselves. Sometimes you need people to help you."

"I-I-I am not being self-efficient!" She stormed.

"Of course you are not." Arthur replied sarcastically.

Kayley being furious, rode her horse near Sir Leon and was silently following them, not glancing back at Arthur.

"Did I say something offending?" Arthur asked Merlin quietly, but not quiet enough for Kayley not to hear.

"Not at all, my Lord, what on earth would give you that idea?" Kayley snapped.

Nobody said anything after Kayley's comment. Arthur was still trying to recover from shock, while Merlin was trying to hold back laughter, from seeing Arthur's face.

It was nearly dusk when they spotted the castle. When they rode into the town, Kayley started feeling a little lightheaded.

'It is probably from riding horse back most of the day.' She thought.

Then her vision got a little blurry. Merlin noticed this when she started to veer to the left more.

"Are you sure you are alright?" He asked concerned, which did not go past Arthur.

Arthur looked at Kayley, waiting for her answer.

"Umm... Yes, I am fine, just a bit unfocused. That is all. I have never seen Camelot before and I am enjoying the scenery." She replied.

"Well alright, if your sure."

Kayley smiled at Merlin's concern. It was sweet in a brother, sister type way. As long as it does not get to carried away.

"Kay! We are here. Are you sure your alright? You looked like you were in a daze." Arthur stated.

"Yes...Yes, I am fi- AUGH!" Kayley cried out, grabbing her arm tightly.

Arthur along with Merlin and the other knights, reached out to steady her.

"You are most certainly **not** fine! We have to get you to Gauis."

"Who's Gauis?" She asked.

"He is our court physician."

Kayley nodded before wincing. She had not meant to yelp out in pain, but she could not hole it in any longer.

"Come, we are almost in the square. Then we will get you help."

Kayley and the others trotted through the gate into the square that led to the castle. There was a chubby man with gray hair and a wrinkled face. Kayley noticed he had a crown sitting on his head.

'That must be King Uther. That must make the woman standing next to him, the Lady Morgana.' Kayley noted as she watched the young woman stare in what seemed like a trance.

The Lady Morgana was exactly what Kayley imagined, from all the stories she had heard of. Morgana's hair was dark like midnight and her eyes were as green as emeralds. Her alabaster skin made her stand out even more. Morgana had a natural beauty, that so many women wanted.

All the horses jerked to a stop. Kayley lurched forward, nearly falling off Jasmine.

Kayley saw the knight's including Arthur and Merlin, jump from their horses. Arthur handed Merlin his reins and walked over to where she was numbly sitting on her horse. He stuck his ungloved hand out before her. She looked at it confused.

Arthur laughed. "It is a hand. It will not bite. Take it, I will help you down, Milady."

Kayley nodded and gently placed her much smaller hand into his much larger hand. She slipped her foot out of the slot and she suddenly got lightheaded once more. She felt like she was going to faint. All she could see was black.

Her hand slipped out of Arthur's and she fell off Jasmine, unconscious. The last thing she felt were strong arms embracing her and she heard someone whisper "Kayley! Kayley!", before she completely lost all conscious.

**Author's Note: Yay cliffy! Hope you guys like this chapter! It's 3:00 am! Can't sleep! Oh the wonders! Night guys! **


	4. What happened? Nothing Arthur's an idiot

**Author's Note: Hello again! Sorry for the long wait. I had lost my notebooks that I have everything in and I have been really sick. I am still recovering from that. Also this is thanks to my insomnia for keeping me up last night, early morning. So enjoy! **_Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin. Only own my OC's._

Chapter 4: "What happened? Oh nothing, Arthur's just an idiot"

Kayley woke up to a dusk lit room and a person sitting next to her, was fast asleep with their head on her lap.

She took a closer look and noticed with groggily eyes, that the person was a male.

'Maybe it is Prince Arthur.' She thought happily.

Kayley shut her eyes and reopened them, trying to clear the blurriness in her vision. Instead of seeing golden blonde hair like she had been expecting, she saw light brown hair.

'That's not Arthur's hair. Or Merlin's. Who could this be?'

Suddenly the oak door opened and in walked an old man with longish white and gray hair, wearing a physician robe.

'That must be Gaius.'

He was followed by a young man with black hair, Kayley recognized as Merlin. Gaius and Merlin still had not noticed that Kayley was awake, until she tried to sit up and grunted when she felt pain shoot up her arm.

"Oh good! You're awake! You really shouldn't move so much." Gaius advised.

"Why-." Kayley croaked.

She cleared her throat. "Why am I so sore? It was only my arm that was injured."

"But you were passed out for a week." A new voice spoke. The voice belonged to the man that was sitting in the chair next to her bed.

She looked at the light brown haired man and she instantly knew his face. She could recognize his brown eyes anywhere.

"Darian!" She smiled.

"Good Evening sister! I'm thrilled to see that you're awake now. I haven't seen you in a couple of years and when I finally see you again, you pass out due to a large amount of blood loss. How is your arm anyway?"

"Better, but it still hurts. I missed you brother! Navarro was not the same without you. It's like a prison."

"Well it is about time you joined me on my rebellious streak, I was starting to wonder if I was going to have to rescue you, myself." He said with a laugh.

"With the way things are right now, I couldn't have waltzed out of there. It took months of planning and-."

"You still got injured! Not very good planning there, sister dear." He looked at Gaius who was giving him a strange look.

"It seems you are still very tired. I will leave you to rest."

"Goodnight Darian. I hope to see you tomorrow."

He nodded and left the room. He held the door open for Arthur who rushed in. Arthur walked closer to Kayley, when Gaius stopped him.

"Sire, Darian didn't leave for you to talk to Kayley. She does need her rest."

Arthur frowned. "I know this Gaius. I was wondering if we should move her to a better room perhaps."

Gaius looked back at Kayley, who was looking at them.

"It is Kayley's decision. She knows how tired her body is."

"I think that would be alright. I do not need to be a burden to you Gaius. Thank you for all your help." Kayley said.

Gaius smiled. "It is not a problem my dear, you only worry about resting. Come and visit anytime."

Arthur walked over to the bed. He looked down and Kayley. "Do you need any help getting up?" He asked.

"I do not know, Sire." She answered truthfully.

"If you fall, I will catch you. Do not be afraid." He said, assuring her.

Kayley laughed. "I have run away from home, nearly dying in the process. I do not fear falling. Or you and anything else."

Arthur cracked a smile. "Well then, I guess if you have nothing to fear, you do not need my help." He said smugly.

"Your right, I do not need your help." She replied.

"Go ahead then."

Kayley slowly put her legs on the floor and she stood up halfway, before she collapsed.

"Kayley!" Arthur moved forward and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"On second thought, I do not think that was a brilliant thing to do." Arthur commented.

"You think? So where is this room that you want to place me in?"

"It is right next to mine. We also need to get a handmaiden. I am sure Gwen would not mind to help lend a hand."

"Thank you, Sire. I greatly appreciate this." Kayley blushed.

Merlin opened the doo and saw Kayley in Arthur's arms. He grinned.

"Did I interrupt something?"

Both of their faces turned a bright red that matched Merlin's scarf.

"N-No." They stammered.

"I can leave and come back later Sire."

"That won't be necessary Merlin. I was merely to take Kayley to her room."

"Oh well then I guess you do not need my help."

"Merlin, do not think you will get off so easily. You still have to muck out the horses."

"Right away Sire." Merlin left.

"Come on Kayley, let us got to your room." Arthur put an arm around her waist and helped her walk to the door.

"You are going to have to let me lead the way."

"Alright." Kayley nodded.

He led her out of the room and into the corridor. They walked down the stairs and turned right, then left. Soon they came to four doors, two on the right and two more on the left.

Arthur opened the first door and guided Kayley in.

"This is your room. I hope it is to your liking."

Kayley stared in awe. The room was very bright. It had a large bed with the Camelot colors, red and gold. There was a large bay window, overseeing the practice fields. Arthur let go of Kayley and led her to one of the chairs, in the center of the room. He joined her.

"How are you enjoying Camelot?" He asked.

"Everything is wonderful Sire; the castle is…words cannot express how lovely things have been here. I have a beautiful room, I have met new people and I got reunited with Darian. If only he had not seen me in the Physicians quarters. Then he would not need to worry about me."

Arthur placed his large hand over her small one, in a comforting gesture.

"He does have a right to be worried. You are his little sister after all. It is his job to worry. You nearly died."

Kayley sighed. "Yes I know, but still! I did not come here to trouble him."

Arthur was about to say something, but there was a knock on the door. It slowly opened, revealing the Lady Morgana. She strolled in and took a seat across from Kayley and Arthur.

"So you must be Kayley Emory. Arthur has not stopped talking about you since you arrived. It is a pleasure to finally put a face to your name! I am Lady Morgana; King Uther's ward. But I insist you call me Morgana." She turned toward Arthur.

"Arthur, can you leave us? I would like to speak with Kayley alone. Uther wishes to speak to you in the throne room." She smiled.

Arthur nodded and pressed a kiss to Kayley's hand.

"If you need me, my room is the next door over. I shall check on you later." With that said Arthur left the room and descended down to the throne room.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Morgana was trying to pry answers out of Kayley.<p>

"Where were you born?"

"Narravo."

"Why did you come here?"

"To visit my brother. Finally getting to travel was just an added bonus."

"Hmm… alright. What do you think of Arthur?"

"A-Arthur?"

Morgana nodded.

"Well, he's charming, sweet, caring." Kayley admitted.

Morgana snorted. "Ha! Arthur sweet? That is a good one! The Arthur Camelot knows is a prat. I would watch out for him. He is known for breaking women's hearts." Morgana got up and walked to the door, before pausing.

"I shall see you later tomorrow. I hope you are going to rest. You will need your strength. Goodnight." Morgana left.

Kayley carefully slipped into a white night gown that was in the cabinet and made her way over to the bed. She slowly climbed in. As soon as her head hit the soft pillow, she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kayley woke up to the sun shining brightly in her face. She groaned which caused someone to squeal and shuffle around the room.<p>

Kayley slowly opened one eye and peered around the room. In the middle of it, stood a little girl about the age of eleven. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a bright pink dress.

"Sorry, Milady! I did not mean to wake you. Prince Arthur wants you to meet him in his chambers; he is to escort you to the dining hall. I have laid out a dress for you. Do you require assistance?" The little girl asked quietly.

Kayley nodded and got up from the comfortably warmth the bed provided. She regretted it instantly when she fell to her knees, lightheaded. The girl ran to Kayley and kneeled down next to her.

"Milady, are you well? Do I need to go get the Prince or the Physician perhaps?"

Kayley shook her head. "No need for that. Please call me Kayley…."

"Oh! My apologies! I have not properly introduced myself. I am Amealthea Gratha. My father is one of the many merchants that reside in Camelot." She curtsied.

"You must stop with the curtsying as well!" Kayley insisted.

Amealthea nodded. "Do you want me to go and tell Prince Arthur that you are not well?"

Kayley shook her head once more. "No. That is quite alright. I will be fine in a few moments. Can you help me get into the dress though? It might be a challenge with my arm."

"Of course! Which one will you wear today? The red or the blue?"

Kayley pondered this for a moment. Under normal circumstances she would not have cared which one, but in this case, she wanted to look presentable.

"How about the red one? After all, it is Camelot's main color." She decided.

"Very well then."

"You look beautiful, Mila- I mean Kayley." Amealthea grinned.

"Why thank you! You have the rest of the day off. I need nothing more, so do whatever it is you like to do. Enjoy yourself. I am sure that Arthur will show me around, if I can convince him that I am well and do not need more rest. Thank you for your help." Kayley pushed her to the door.

Amealthea thanked her profusely and walked out. Kayley left soon after Amealthea and walked to Arthur's door. She knocked once, twice, thrice. No one had answered nor called out for her.

She tried the handle and to her surprise, it opened. She stepped inside and peeked around.

"Arthur? Are you in here?" She asked.

No reply. She turned to leave when she crashed into Merlin.

"Oomph! Oh, I am sorry that was completely my fault!" Kayley said when she collided with the floor.

Merlin shook his head. "No, Kayley, it is my fault. I should have seen that the door was open." He got up. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and took Merlin's outstretched hand.

"You would not happen to know where the dining hall is by any chance, would you?"

"Yes I would. I suppose Arthur was going to escort you there?"

"He _was _ supposed to, but he may have forgotten."

"I could show you the way if you want." Merlin suggested.

"That would be helpful, instead of me wandering the castle on an empty stomach."

Merlin laughed. "I did that the first week I started working here. I will help you out."

"Thanks again!"

Merlin led the way out of Arthur's chambers and down a series of corridors and stairs, until they came to two big oak doors. Merlin pushed the doors open and Kayley slipped inside, followed by Merlin.

"It's nice of you to grace us with your presence." Uther said grumpily.

"Sorry my Lord, I did not know where the dining hall was." Kayley shot a glare, which did not go unnoticed by everybody sitting at the table, at Arthur.

"It was my fault Father. I was supposed to take her here, but I was distracted."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "The only thing that distracts men is food. Next time I take you here, since Arthur was thinking only of his own stomach and not our guest or her stomach."

"For goodness sake Morgana! Not all we think about is food." Arthur objected. At the moment, Merlin's stomach growled rather loudly.

Everybody stared at him. "You never can do anything right can you Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"Sorry, Sire. I forgot to eat before I came down. But I bet Gwen is hungry as well. Right Gwen?"

"Don't drag me into this! For your information, I did have breakfast this morning." Gwen stated, moving to fill Morgana's goblet.

Uther's hand banged on the table. "This is not chit-chat time! Don't you two have something else you could be doing?"

Merlin and Gwen looked at each other and then back at the King. "We are serving breakfast, Your Highness."

"Well do so, without chatting like old women!" He growled.

"Right away, Your Highness." Merlin came over to Kayley's side with a silver plate that had the royal seal embedded on it.

"Milady."

He stepped back and filled her goblet.

"Thank you Merlin." Kayley said quietly.

Soon Kayley had her plate filled with eggs, bread, and some different varieties of fruit.

She ate slowly, savoring all the different tastes. After eating most of the fruit and some eggs, Kayley pushed her plate away from her. She placed her napkin that was resting in her lap, on top of the semi-empty plate and took a few sips from her goblet.

She peered from behind her goblet and noticed Morgana and Arthur staring at her.

"What?"

"Oh...um...nothing. We were just wondering if you wanted a tour around the castle." Arthur said, red painting his cheeks.

"That would be lovely!" Kayley exclaimed.

"Do not…forget…Arthur, you have to…train…the…knights." Uther interjected between taking bites of meat.

"That is quite right! You have to train the knights! I will show Kayley around. That way we'll have some girl time." Morgana smiled.

Kayley smiled back. 'We are going to be great friends!' She thought.

"If you will excuse us, My Lord."

"But of course." Uther waved his hand.

Morgana stood and bowed. Kayley did the same.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Your Highness."

When they exited the room, Morgana started laughing. Kayley looked her at questionably.

"Did I miss something?"

"It is amusing how much Arthur tries to hide his affections for you. It is so plainly obvious and yet Uther has not even noticed. I swear Pendragon men are so dense at times! Just stick with Merlin and I and you will be fine!" Morgana linked her arms with Kayley.

* * *

><p><em>With Arthur and Merlin:<em>

Arthur and Merlin left the dining hall shortly after Kayley and Morgana, not wanting to hear the King go on and on about Kayley whilst eating. Arthur pushed open his door with Merlin trailing in behind him.

"So that was interesting." Merlin said.

"Shut up Merlin."

"Do you like Kayley by any chance? I have never seen you act like that ever in front of anybody."

"Merlin, shut up!" Arthur growled, grabbing his armor and his sword on his way out of his chambers.

"It is alright if you do! I just want to know!" Merlin hollered after him.

Arthur and Merlin trailed down to the training arena and the knights all came around them.

"Merlin, get my shield and my mace. We are going to practice blocking maces." Arthur said smugly.

Merlin groaned and set off for the items that would surely be his doom.

* * *

><p><em>With Kayley and Morgana<em>

"This is the kitchens. You do not go in here unless you want to get skinned alive by the cook! Myria is very strict about who goes in there. Believe me, Arthur and I had a lot of threats from her. We used to sneak down here in the middle of the night. We never could tell if Myria was messing with us or not." Morgana pointed to a set of doors that had small windows at the top of the wood.

Kayley peered through one of the windows and saw a heavy woman yelling at some of the servants. The woman, whom Kayley guessed to be Myria, had on brown breeches with a multi-colored stained white shirt and brown boots. Myria had red hair that was wrapped tightly in a bun on the top of her head. She also held a sharp looking knife in one hand and in the other, a chicken.

Kayley slowly backed away from the door, in case any of the servants were to run out in a flash. "Where to next?" She asked Morgana, hoping to get away from the kitchen.

Morgana grinned. "You have to see the gardens! They are so beautiful around this time."

Morgana dragged Kayley down a corridor that eventually led to an archway. They stepped through the archway and what Kayley saw, she couldn't believe.

"This was Queen Ygraine's garden she made by herself. It is one of Uther's favorite spots. Ygraine took great pride in her work."

"It is simply beautiful! We do not have any gardens like this in Navarro." Kayley twirled, trying to take in everything.

A stone pathway went through an arch of pink roses. On the other side of the arch, was a stone bench with cravings in it. Behind the bench was a series of magnolia trees that were in full blossom. There was a different section of white camellia japonica flowers, twined with oak wood. There was a beautiful fountain in a shape of a four layer circular pattern with a cone peeking at the top. Water was trickling down the side, into the miniature pond at the bottom of the fountain.

"Come; let us go to the practice fields. I heard you are great with swords."

"You have not seen anything yet." Kayley smiled.

Morgana returned the gesture and they began walking towards the sound of weapons clanging against shields.

* * *

><p>Kayley and Morgana sat on a patch of grass and watched the knights' train. Arthur, who was in mid swing; suddenly stopped when he saw Kayley and Morgana watching them. He gave Merlin the mace, who almost dropped it whilst trying to balance the shield.<p>

"Like what we see ladies?" Arthur asked, teasingly.

Morgana rolled her eyes. "You wish Arthur. Only a troll could be in love with you."

Kayley laughed. "That is cruel Morgana! I would not say a troll…" She trailed off.

Merlin laughed at that. "I really am starting to like you!"

Arthur huffed. "May that as it be, I am still a better swordsman then any of you could ever dream of becoming."

"I would not be so sure, Sire. You have yet to see me with a sword and from what Morgana told me, she use to beat you in swordfights when you were younger."

"That was one time! It does not matter, we will duel and we will see who's the better swordsman…ermm...swordswoman."

"Very well, Arthur Pendragon. You have no idea what you just got yourself into." With that said Kayley and Morgana retreated back to the castle.

They entered Morgana's chambers and saw Gwen was fixing the sheets.

"What happened?" She asked, noticing the expressions on both women.

"Oh nothing, Arthur's just an idiot." Kayley mumbled.

**Author's Note: That's the end of Chapter 4! Yay! Tell me what pace Kayley's and Arthur's relationship should be at. Is it to slow or to fast? Also do you guys think Morgana should turn evil like in the series or no? Reviews are always welcome and they are magic healing powers! :D Until next time!**


End file.
